Time to Fly
by shypriestes
Summary: Misc stories that I came up , hope you all like them !
1. Chapter 1

_Time to Fly_

Author's Note: This is such a fanfic, not really my type but I've been moody these days. Everything that is in italics (like_ this_) means that it is all going on in the character's mind. Hope you enjoy it all, and peace!

The woman told herself _"just fly",_ and she closed her eyes. She felt life was going past her and that she hadn't enjoy it. She sighed heavily and wondered if her hormones were playing tricks on her. _"Not that time of the month yet"_ she told herself, a small smirk covering her face. She kept on walking; lowering her head, letting the small drops of rain hit her. She was so freaking depressed she did not bother to cover herself. She wanted to fly, get away, and do something different for a change.

In front of her, her companion did not seem to notice that he was too soaking wet. He seemed to be submerged in his thoughts and never looked back. He himself was uncomfortable with life. He was trained not to think about it but sometimes he forgot about his teachings and just felt like screaming _"WHY!"_ It was unfair, unnecessary and really stupid everything that was happening to him. Rain was now falling on him, to make it all clear, that someone was up to get him. He just fought the thoughts out of his mind, and felt a small headache coming.

Looking back, she noticed the streets were becoming flooded and that the heavy curtain of rain was making _him_ invisible. She really could not make him out, but she knew he was there, right in front of her. She too felt sorry for him. He was going through so much pressure that she was astonished she never saw him crack up. Thus, this is what she did, follow him in silence. As she drifted in her last thought, she could no recall that her partner had stopped before her and she bumped into him. She grunted and looked up to meet his eyes. At his icy stare she apologized by lowering her head and waited for his commands.

"Let's go in there." He pointed at an old Motel. She nodded and waited for him to go on. When he did, she started walking again. The old Motel was not decent and its owner was a lowlife worm. She did not like him at all; he smirked too much at her. The man standing besides her did not do anything to protect her, so she just grabbed the key from the old weasel and her partner walked behind her.

Room 314A was their destination. They had to walk again through the rain and climb the rusty stairs. She handed him the key and he opened the door. As he turned on the lights, she entered and closed the door. His cape now rested on a chair and his body on the bed. She took off her earrings, placed the belt around her waist on a table, and walked slowly to the bathroom. Closing the door, she looked at her expression in the mirror. "I might as well take a gun and put it to my head" she smirked at her dark thought and undressed. She sank herself in the water already placed in the tub and stayed there for a few seconds before she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"-she seemed to ask.

"You want something to eat, Rain?"

"I'm fine Domon. I'll prepare your shower after I finish. Okay?"

She received no response but that meant a "yes" from Domon Kasshu. She tried to enjoy her moment but just thinking that he was wet and probably cold overtook her mind. She completely forgot about her and got off the tub. She put the white comfy robe around her and stepped out. He was sitting on the bed and when he saw her he walked inside the bathroom. Rain undid the bed, trying to dry her hair with a new towel she found. She heard the splash of water and at that she placed another bathroom robe on the knob of the bathroom's door.

Minutes later a hand slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed the clothes. Domon Kasshu closed the remaining opening and looked at himself in the mirror. He was tired. They had been on the road for more than five months and no sign of his so called evil brother, the dark gundam, or anything that wasn't a lie. He had met interesting people but the king of hearts was not someone who liked to socialize. Now, as he stood in his underwear he felt as hopeless as a five year old taken away from his mother. He felt like that too often, and he knew it was almost true. His sharp ears heard the humming of the female walking outside the room and Domon snapped out of his thoughts. _"Rain_", her name kept on echoing in his mind.She was the only one with him; she was the only one who was now at his side. He did not know how to show her what she meant to him because he did not even know what it was, but every time he tried to be nice it all came out wrong. _"Well, be nice tonight Domon, come on. Get out of here and ask Rain what you have wanted to ask her."_ He looked at his expression again and shrugged. _"Just try to sleep; you have to wake up tomorrow."_ He stepped out of the bathroom to find her on bed, covers up to her shoulders. Silently he walked and sat on the bed. There, he let his body fell and turned to the other side.

"I got a message from Uribe."

"What did he want now?"

"He says there are no opponents for tomorrow. He said you should take a day off."

Domon did not even stir. He shrugged as his brain processed the soft-spoken words and finally reply. "Whatever"

Rain opened her eyes and looked at him. Even though she was looking at his back Domon could sense it was intend for his eyes. "Domon, how can you not be happy for that? I am a doctor and I can tell you are exhausted. Just, sleep until late in the morning."

"Rain, I grow tired of you telling me what to do."- He turned around and faced her. Rain heard the sound of the falling water hit the ceiling and thought it would break it, but it seemed to hold the weight of the rain. Nonetheless, the fury within Domon wouldn't be contained in his body. "Everybody tells me what to do, and I hate that!"

"I am sorry but it is for your best-

"Don't you think I know better than anybody else what's best for me?"

Rain bit her lip and fought back the urge to cry. Domon sensed it and grabbed her by the shoulder. Rain almost ran away but she slapped herself mentally because her body stayed there. "You know it is not like that Rain. Don't take it personal."

Rain whispered "How could I not Domon? Everything I do for you, well, you hate me for it."

"How could I hate you Rain?"-his tone was serious and surprising "I could never do that."

Rain felt how his hand caressed her shoulder and saw a dim smile on his lips. She tried to smile and thought only but to enjoy Domon like this. He treated her like a dog sometimes but when he soften up on her it was all worthy.

"Rain… when I left, were you sad?"

His question took her by surprise and her blue eyes scanned him as she thought about it. After a few seconds she answered him "Yes Domon, I missed you a lot. I always, I mean I asked myself why you left _me_? Then I thought I was being selfish and that you should do what you liked, and that's what you did, right?"

He nodded a small smile on the corner of his lips. She blushed slightly at her honesty and Domon just thought on how she kept on putting herself on the spot.

"Rain."

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too."

She smiled and moved a little to hug him. Domons cheeks turned pink as he felt her so close. Her warm breath was on his collarbone, and her scent sent weird chills through his body. He smiled, and thought that if it were like this he would be sleeping until late everyday of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, another fic, this isn't so great, just an idea I got while I was cooking today. Lols, enjoy!

The woman wearing a brown coat jogged her way out of the crowded streets of France. It was mid-winter but she was grateful that at least it wasn't snowing. Her white boots made a funny noise and everybody got out of her way. She regained her composure at the end of one corner. She looked up and waited for the walking signal to turn on. She then moved slowly, holding a note on her hand. It had the address of "Cafe Le Chatelou". She stopped when she spotted the owner of the note and sat down right in front of this person. A handsome, black hair waiter served her some coffee and she looked at the person in front of her.

Rain took a small zip and held out the note. Her companion smiled and looked at her. She smiled shyly but then her face turned cold.

"I can't do this anymore. I just …can't." -She received no response. "I …this is such a mistake Domon."

"You didn't say that yesterday, or the day before."- There was a small smirk on his face.

"Domon, I am engaged to George. I can't do this."

Domon held her hands between his, his brown eyes sparkling more than ever "Because you don't love him."

"I just can't come every time you send me a note Domon."

"Why not?"

Rain started to shake her head but Domons words stopped her. "He is my friend, but he can't love you like I do. You can't love him like you love me. I just know it Rain."

Twenty minutes later two lovers were climbing the stairs of a middle class building. The door of room 654 opened, and revealed a poorly decorated room with a bed in the middle. A few seconds later two bodies fell on it, making the sheets caress their bodies as they consumed each other. There were hungry kisses, desperate hands wandering around, and much, much sweat on their bodies. Almost two hours later they lay next to each other, still panting. He held a hand out and pulled her closer to him. She in returned pulled the sheets up and rested her head on his chest. A small kiss was placed on her forehead and she looked up to meet his delicious chocolate eyes, and she felt in her heart that everything was okay.

"I'll talk to him, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.


End file.
